The Mystery Concert
(Marshall decided to enter a contest on the radio for concert tickets. Marshall has been told that the tickets have no band name on them; a mystery concert is coming to San Francisco! We join the contest, which just started) Radio DJ: I have, here with me today, Marshall the fire pup! (applause butto) Marshall, let's cut this and get right down to business Marshall: Glad to be here. What do I have to do in order to claim these tickets? DJ: It's simple. I've asked a close friend of mine to bring in what you need. (I suddenly appear handing Marshall a GBA with the game Bookworm already in it) Marshall: What do I have to do with this? DJ: Reece, tell him (Marshall suddenly realizes...) Marshall: Did he just say Reece?! Oh my god, it's that same kid! Reece: I made it to level 99 in Bookworm, but 80,000 points from the game's end, it froze and never started again. I found a copy on the start of the same level just for this. Marshall... the contest is to make it past this level. It's never been done Marshall: Well, I'm here to win tickets, right? If that's all I gotta do... Reece: Oh, this was from level 60 onward. It was a total bummer when my copy died. Tell you what; You do this, and you get to take this game home! Marshall: (puts on headphones) Hmm... a rock music station. I'll deal. Oh, this? It helps me tune out. Might help here. I can't hear you so I'm just gonna start now! DJ: Go for it dude! Reece: Good luck, man. You'll need it (Over the next 37 minutes, Marshall goes from 1,000,000 points away to 750,000, then 500,000. He also got a run of good luck, putting him at 90,000 points away. His luck culminates in a 90,280-point rendition of the word "Achievement". The game only accepted 12-letter words or less) Marshall: ... ... YES! YES! OH MY GOD! I DID IT!! DJ: Whoa, whoa, Marshall, calm-- (looks at the screen) Oh no way! (I then look) Reece: Guess what you get to take home dude! Concert tickets and that game and system! Marshall: Thank you!! Best day I've ever had! (Back at the Lookout, Marshall counts the tickets. There are only 3, one of which Marshall will have. This is not good) Marshall: Pups... I won concert tickets, but instead of four, there are only three. It's gonna hurt me inside, but even though all of you would like to go, that simply cannot be the case. One of you... will, unfortunately, be left out. Rocky: What? I can't bear being possibly left out! Zuma: You're kidding me right? (Marshall shakes his head) Aw man... Chase: I've never been left out of anything and I'm not starting now! Marshall: For one of you, that feeling of sadness will happen (Everest suddenly joins in) Everest: Concert tickets? Ooh! Ooh! I want in! I want in! Rocky: After Marshall gets his ticket, there'll only be 2 left, Alex. The odds aren't in your favor Everest: I'm taking the risk Rocky: Your funeral. Depending on Marshall's plans, you may not even want to take part in this Marshall: 4 competing ticket-seekers? Oh god... I think a game of Scrabble is in order. The winner of game 1 gets the first ticket. The 3 remaining play a second game. Whoever wins that gets ticket #2. Deal? (The others nod their heads. 8:30 AM, day before mystery concert...) Marshall: Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Everest, are you ready? Chase/Rocky/Zuma/Everest: Yes. Marshall: Game 1 starts now! (A fierce battle of words plays out; Everest actually wins in an upset, 177-145-99-83) Everest: Thanks, Marshall Marshall: No problem; you won it after all. Okay, out of the 3 remaining, only 1 of you will get this last ticket. Game 2 starts now! (Another close match in game 2. However, Rocky plays "Gifted" for 33 points on a triple word score square. He wins 203-195-178) Marshall: Rocky, that last-play Tim Tebow-ish miracle won you this ticket. I have mine already Rocky: Awesome! Can't wait, Marshall! Marshall: Sorry, Chase, Zuma. I guess Rocky really wanted that ticket. Chase: (starts to cry) I've never been left out of anything before... (He runs to his pup house crying) Zuma: Have fun at the mystery concert Marshall. I'm gonna go comfort Chase Marshall: Wow... dramatic much? Everest, Rocky, let's go! (At San Francisco...) Marshall: OK, where is this place...? Everest: It ain't called a mystery for nothing, that's for sure (5 hours later) Rocky: An abandoned warehouse? Really? Marshall: It's the last place we can legally check. Whichever band is playing, is playing here Everest: Well that solves the location. Now, who's doing the show? Marshall: I don't know. The tickets don't say Rocky: As long as it's not a rap group I don't care that much Marshall: All right, which band are we going to get here...? Rocky: Those rock musicians played music on my birthday; they could be playing here Marshall: Doubt it Everest: Do any of you want to play Phantasy Star Portable with me while we wait? I'm getting bored standing around here Marshall/Rocky: Sure Rocky: My character's a LV86 Beast called Ultimeow Marshall: (laughs) What a stupid character name! I've got a LV85 Newman called Firestar Rocky: I'm using a LV10 Fightmaster type Marshall: LV10 Masterforce type. Alex, what about you? Everest: (sigh) Just a LV100 CAST named Robokill. LV10 Gunmaster type. Marshall: Whoa, you actually maxed out a character? Everest: 3, actually Rocky: What the? This game came out, what, 9 years ago? Everest: You'd be surprised what girls can do with their free time (Back at the Lookout, Zuma decides to plan something drastic) Chase: Zuma, you can't be serious! You know Marshall wanted to go, and he DID win the tickets! Zuma: Serious about crashing the concert halfway through? You bet I'm serious, dude! I wanted to go more than Rocky did, and Everest just decided to show up when we were talking about them. (heavy sigh) I'm gonna watch the Broncos get handed to them (No, really. 45-10 Patriots as of posting. Tebow Time? More like T-Boned Time) Chase: I'm coming with you. I'm a Patriots fan myself Zuma: You too? Chase: Yep! (turns on the TV and watches the football game with Zuma) (Back at the concert stage...) Marshall: Whooooaaa! I got this totally radical Gaozoran Rod! I'm keeping it! Everest: Nice, Marshall! Let's head to the last room so we can get this over with (11 minutes later...) Rocky: No rare items? Aw, come on... Marshall: It's almost time. Everyone save and log out Rocky: Here's the band now-- Hey... I know this band! (Adelitas Way just walked in) Frontman: Only 3 people? This economy is bad! Ah well, we still get paid to play here. (The band starts playing one of their songs, The Collapse. They then go on down their set list) (Note: I unfortunately don't know the names of the band members or the songs they've written, save for Sick and the aforementioned song The Collapse) (The ultimate shock comes right now) Marshall: Rocky, what are you-- Oh my good god! (Yes, folks. You can't see it here, but Rocky actually got Everest to make out with him during the show) Rocky: Best... moment... of my life. Hopefully this won't, you know... Everest: Think nothing of it. It was a one-time deal that you cashed in. And, we both had our first kiss. I'd say today was a win Rocky: If you see me around with a goofy smile, I'm probably remembering this Everest: Don't, Rocky. Please don't... Marshall: Well, now that the band's left... and Rocky kissed you in front of me... let's head back home. I think the next time I get tickets to a concert, I'll just give them to you, Chase and Rocky. Assuming I get 4 tickets... (The 3 of them catch a taxi back to Adventure Bay. This ends the story here. Rocky's the happiest pup in town, Everest didn't have to wait long for her first kiss, and the Broncos will lose their game very handily. A trifecta of awesomeness. (I don't like the Broncos.) Peace out, y'all) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky Category:Episodes Focusing on Everest